Elistra
Summary Elistra, also called Elistra III, is the third planet and the namesake planet-world in the Elistra system in the Kadrus galactic core. The planet opposes Demakor in their orbit around Crux and the Nexus. Elistra is the homeworld of many notorious personas of the early fourth millennium AF, id est Aiden Talmid, Killian Talmid, and thedude7500. History Originally called Avistra IV, Elistra was the fourth planet originally colonized by Avistran colonists during the first millennium, who were Figorani, and was part of the Figorani Confederation, and later the Galactic Empire. After the Empire's dissolution, Elistra splintered into its own government and called itself Elistra. In some documentation, it remains called Avistra IV. Technology wise, Elistra is in its southern continent digital-age, with the northern continent remaining medieval or Aztec Warrior age, albeit with a low population distribution of mostly indigenous peoples, and most of their original kingdoms and empires are long abandoned. Intermediary-era developments exist on the border between the continents. Spacefaring travelers have landed on and brought their technology to the planet, but local space age industries do not exist. The planet's human population was 2 billion before the Maelstrom attack in 3026. After the Nexus was infected in 2998 AF and planet Crux exploded, one of several Maelstrom shards discharged by the explosion flew in the direction of Elistra and crash landed on the planet's plainslands in 3020 AF, and it began spawning Darklings, who did not stray far from the crash site. As the Maelstrom war progressed the Maelstrom forces' technology improved, space Maelstrom were dispatched, if not already attracted, to the crash sites of the various shards, including Elistra. The planet was attacked by the Maelstrom forces in 3026 AF, losing three-fourths of its infrastructure and half a billion people were infected. A rogue Nexus Force landing team led by Aiden and Alex Talmid gave the Maelstrom pause in Elistra City, holding them off until the Nexus Force fleet arrived. A few Nexus Force troops remained as the city was rebuilt. In 3028 Elistra City was the site of the final battle between the Nexus Force and the Maelstrom of the Dimensional War. Geography The planet's surface has two continents and two oceans. The northern ocean is the larger of the two, and is disconnected from the southern ocean. The two continents are joined at two locations in the eastern hemisphere, and the southern ocean is easily traversable. The southern continent is smaller and the southern ice cap sits upon it. Elistra's landscape is primarily plainslands with a few mountain ranges and a desert spanning the entire equator. The planet has an axial tilt of 25 degrees and experiences seasons. * Red: Medieval technology, very sparse population distribution, indigenous peoples, scattered villages and towns (most abandoned). * Orange: Mixed technology, sparse population distribution, mixed peoples, frequent villages and towns. * Yellow: Digital technology, dense population, mixed peoples, many towns and some cities. Contains Elistra City. Elistra City The city is the most technologically modern development on Elistra, and as the only major populated city of the fourth millennium its name is fitting. The modern city, which began construction in 2940, is built around the Old City of Elistra, also called Historic Elistra City, first constructed by the Avistrans in the first millennium and surviving through time to the present day. The city has several outskirts developments dating as far back as the first millennium that were constructed as the population size grew beyond the walls of Historic Elistra City. The modern city has since expanded, making these outskirts its suburbs, enumerated as follows: * Gosburg, built in 768, destroyed in 3026, rebuilt in 3028 and renamed Phoenixburg * Islandia, built in 771, destroyed in 3026. * Nordia, built in 853. * Sparrowsburg, built in 1050. * Raspburg, built in 1052, destroyed in 3026. * Harpsburg, built in 2385. * Jefferies, built in 2955. Category:Locations Category:Worlds